


Ноябрьский секрет

by Rin_Veire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Birthday, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Disguise, Drama, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Veire/pseuds/Rin_Veire
Summary: Переполненный сомнениями и страхами провала, Юри задается вопросом - «стоит ли ему вообще продолжать кататься?» Его лучшая подруга Юко, предлагает решение – если никто не знает, что это ты, это не так смущает, так ведь? Юри создает новую личность, скрывающую его настоящего.Вот только это работает слишком хорошо.И прежде чем он это осознает, Юри становится самой большой загадкой мира фигурного катания и всем хочется узнать, кто скрывается за маской. Особенно Виктору Никифорову, кумиру, человеку, чьи черты характера легли в основу поддельной личности Юри.





	1. Спрятать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [November's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166228) by [LanaBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBerry/pseuds/LanaBerry). 



> Комментарий автора...  
> Какое-то время я просто игралась с этой работой, но после пинка от подруги я решила попробовать себя в качестве автора и выложить ее тут!  
> Первые несколько глав идут не совсем постепенно по временной шкале, а скорее перепрыгивают через несколько лет. Концентрируясь на основных деталях, важных для последующего развития событий.

Все началось со случайного предложения. Просто небольшая полезная идея. Совет.

Юко озвучила её, когда пыталась утешить Юри. Тот сидел в углу тесной кладовки сжавшись в клубочек. Мальчик пытался сдержать слезы, но они крупными каплями срывались с ресниц и катились по детским пухлым щечкам. Он действительно пытался, старался изо всех сил, потому что плачут только маленькие, а он уже взрослый. Но, каждый раз когда мальчик пытался остановить слезы, приходили воспоминания.

\- Все в порядке, Юри, - тихо шептала Юко, сидя рядом и поглаживая его по руке. – Все будет хорошо.

Юри на мгновение поднял взгляд на подругу. Девушка мягко улыбнулась, но он почувствовал, что комок в груди стал еще больше и парень снова вжался лбом в локти лежащие на коленях. Он не мог это, не мог смириться со своей слабостью. Юри хотелось сказать Юко чтобы она оставила его тут, чтобы он дальше тонул в волнении, но в тоже время ему хотелось чтобы подруга была рядом, успокаивала его.

\- Юри, я уверена, все прошло не так плохо как ты думаешь. Никто не смеялся над тобой, - говорила Юко продолжая успокаивать его.

Юри же хотелось сказать, что смеялись, он видел их лица, когда он упал на лед, в шестой раз. Те кто не морщились от жалости смеялись над ним.

\- Ты еще маленький. И уже почти приземлил один из прыжков! У них нет права смеяться, когда сами слишком боятся даже попробовать. Ты такой смелый, Юри!

Он не чувствовал себя смелым. Хотел сказать ей остановиться. Слова подруги совершенно не успокаивали его. Но Юри знал, что это было грубо – Юко изо всех сил пыталась утешить его. И слова застревали в горле. Юри задыхался от своего собственного дыхания.

Кацуки помнил лица соучеников. Он был так уверен, что сможет выполнить простой прыжок, даже не вращение, просто прыжок и приземлить его. Юри практиковался раньше, в одиночестве, и хотя его посадки всегда были шаткими, он приземлялся. Всегда. И он был так взволнован, чтобы показать наставнику, всем и каждому в группе, что его тяжелая работа действительно окупилась.

Но стоя в середине катка, Юри почувствовал напряжение. Тяжесть опустившуюся на плечи. Он ощущал взгляды обращенные на него, ожидающие, оценивающие. Слышал шепот гуляющий в толпе. С каждой секундой ожидания мальчик все лучше осознавал, они смотрят на него и ещё больше нервничал. Он чувствовал, как энергия струится по его венам, тело мерзнет, а на коже выступает пот. Его дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным. Мир вращался. Но у него было, что пора продемонстрировать свои способности. Юри гордился своими достижениями и хотел показать их всем остальным.

Но он упал.

Кто-то из зрителей крикнул ему встать и попробовать еще раз. Мальчик не запомнил кто, но послушался не смотря на боль в коленях. Встал, успокоился, стиснул зубы и попытался снова.

И упал. Снова. Снова. Снова. И снова.

В четвертый раз кровь шумела в ушах так, что он не мог слышать зрителей. Юри продолжал пытаться, потому что знал – он может сделать это, и из-за этого знания было бы глупо признать поражение сейчас, перед ними.

Но - ему было страшно.

Юри бы пробовал и больше шести раз, вот только наставник вытащил его со льда. Мужчина отвел мальчика в сторону чтобы осмотреть на предмет травм. Было всего лишь несколько синяков, да и то, боль уже проходила под действием адреналина. Самый большой урон был нанесен его гордости. Когда вернулся слух, Юри услышал смех. Они смеялись - все эти люди!

Когда Юко поняла, что ни одно ее слово не доходило до парня, она со вздохом села рядом, у стены. Какое-то время девушка слушала его плач, решив подождать, когда слезы иссякнут.  
Удивительно, сколько слез может поместиться в одном парне. Но когда он, наконец, начал успокаиваться, Юко крепко обняла друга.

\- Они испугали тебя? – спросила девочка, поглаживая Юри по темным прядям.

Кацуки кивнул. Он никогда раньше не был так испуган. Парень еще никогда раньше не оказывался в центре внимания. Он не мог справиться с волнением. Запаниковал. Юри даже не представлял насколько, нечто подобное испугает его. Он не ожидал волнения такой силы.  
  
\- М-может быть я… я должен прекратить кататься, - вытолкнул из себя Юри.

Если будущее на льду значилось повторением только что пережитого, снова стоять перед толпой, снова потерпеть неудачу, он не хотел подобного.

\- Нет, ты не можешь сделать этого! – потрясенно выдохнула Юко. Она отодвинулась, чтобы посмотреть в его заплаканное лицо. – Юри, ты слишком хорош, чтобы бросать все сейчас из-за кучки каких-то глупых детей. К тому же ты любишь кататься! Ты бы слишком сильно скучал по льду!

\- Я знаю, но я не могу сделать это снова, - Юри пристыжено опустил голову.

Юко ненадолго задумалась, прижимая палец к губам. Парень наблюдал за ее лицом, как приподнимаются брови, глаза начинают сверкать, а рот приоткрывается в восторге от пришедшей в голову идеи. Она повернулась к нему с широкой улыбкой.

\- Тебе и не придется сталкиваться с ними снова! В любом случае, ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть в этой группе, и если я скажу наставнику, что они сдерживают тебя, я уверена, он не будет против заниматься с тобой индивидуально.

\- Но каток никогда не бывает свободен для индивидуальных занятий. Там всегда кто-то есть, всегда зрители.

\- Их внимание пугает тебя? – и когда он нерешительно кивнул она спросила: – Как будто ты чувствуешь себя слишком… открытым? Слишком уязвимым?

\- А?

\- Как… как будто они всегда будут помнить. Будто всякий раз когда они будут видеть тебя, они будут вспоминать что случилось сегодня, - с каждым словом девочка говорила все громче, словно приближалась к чему-то важному.

\- Эм, нуу? – Юри все еще не понимал, к чему она ведет.

\- Тогда это очевидно, - Юко схватила его за плечи, широко улыбаясь, - просто не будь _собой_.

\- Что?

\- Если никто не узнает что это ты, тогда никто не будет знать, что ты падал. Они не будут смеяться над тобой и ты не будешь чувствовать, что они смотрят на _тебя_. – Когда девочка поняла, что друг не улавливает мысль, она пояснила. – Если замаскироваться, то ты сможешь стать кем угодно. Создать… персонажа, или что-то вроде того. Не будь просто Юри, будь кем-то еще, кем-то кому плевать на людей, которые смотрят. Будь уверенным Юри!

\- Маскировка? – он наклонил голову, прищурив глаза в недоумении. Юри еще не понял, что его страх окончательно растаял, а слезы высохли. Вместо этого его тело снова начало согреваться, а в груди вспыхнула искорка. Предвкушение, ну или его зарождение.

\- Точно! Как… эм… маска? Да! Маска! Ты будешь выглядеть так круто, Юри.

\- А разве это не будет как-то …странно?

В глубине души мальчик знал – никакая маска не спрячет его. Его пухлое тело тут же выдаст его. Но в тоже время, было в этой идее что-то завораживающее. У него была возможность начать все с начала, сделать себя кем-то, кем он хотел быть. Кем-то, кто он бы стать перед аудиторией не позволяя волнению взять верх. Возможно, у него был шанс преодолеть свое беспокойство!

\- Конечно, нет! Если это поможет тебе, как это может выглядеть странно. Этих слов было достаточно, чтобы крошечное сомнение в его груди растаяло без следа. Сглотнув, Юри кивнул головой, едва заметно улыбаясь.

\- Ладно, - прошептал он.

***

Приобретение маски только усилило воодушевление. Они обошли весь город, рассматривая витрины магазинов в поисках лучшей. Юри был готов купить первую попавшуюся, его больше заботила полезность, а не внешний вид. Но Юко была непреклонна в поисках идеальной маски.

\- Она будет частью твоей новой личности, - говорила она. – Мы сейчас подбираем ей новое лицо. Это тоже самое, что выбирать ей руки или ноги. Ты должен быть уверен в нем.

Мальчик все еще не совсем понимал, но следовал за лучшей подругой с улыбкой на лице. В конце концов они нашли то, что искала Юко. Это была обычная маска, большая маска ему нужна была, как раз чтобы подходить по размеру когда он вырастет – не, то чтобы Юри верил что она понадобится так долго – и очень простая. Обыкновенный овал с загнутыми внутрь краями и полностью закрывающий лицо, сделанный из твердого белого пластика. Темные глазницы были обведены черной каймой и затянуты пленкой, чтобы можно было смотреть, но никто не смог бы увидеть его глаза. А по краю маску обводил небольшой ажурный узор красного цвета. Юри даже забеспокоился, не слишком ли она простая.

\- Она как чистый лист, - сказала подруга. – Как и ты. Ты сейчас начинаешь с чистого листа и, используя эту маску, создаешь себя таким, каким ты хочешь быть.

В дополнение к маске они купили обычную черную толстовку с капюшоном. Юко пояснила, что если он действительно хочет спрятать себя, то можно натянуть капюшон на голову, скрыв прическу, и таким образом уменьшится вероятность того, что кто-то его раскроет. Юри, преисполненный благодарности, с легкостью согласился с ее доводами

Эту ночь мальчик провел лежа в своей постели и рассматривая маску в своих руках, представляя, какую уверенность принесет она ему. Он может спрятать себя. Он может стать тем, кем хочет быть. Он больше не будет Кацуки Юри, если захочет этого, и он действительно не хотел. Он больше не будет бояться провала или никто не сможет понять, что это он, если все же упадет. Ему не придется сталкиваться со смехом, напоминаниями, жалостью! Тихо пискнув от радости, и не в силах согнать улыбку с губ, Юри прижал маску к груди.

Ничто не могло уничтожить предвкушение переполнявшее его. Даже следующее занятие.

Юри сидел в пустой раздевалке, зашнуровывая коньки, маска лежала рядом, а толстовка удобно обнимала тело. Он послушался совета Юко и отказался от групповых занятий, перейдя к индивидуальным урокам. И как он и опасался, выходные привели на каток семьи. Он будет не один на льду. Люди увидят его провал.

Глаза Юри то и дело возвращались к маске. Где-то внутри, даже в таком юном возрасте, он понимал – сейчас был переломный момент в его жизни. Надевая маску он что-то менял в себе. Мальчик как бы говорил миру, что он не был счастлив как Юри, и ему нужно спрятаться, чтобы быть счастливым, пусть и с другим лицом. Юри любил себя. Ему нравилось быть Кацуки Юри. Но также он ненавидел себя когда терпел неудачу. Он ненавидел стыд, который приходил с провалом и слезы, которые не останавливались. Юри понимал, что они не имеют такого уж и большого значения в долгосрочной перспективе, но в те моменты было трудно не зацикливаться на негативе. Было сложно любить себя когда одна маленькая ошибка напоминала тебе о слабостях которые ты ненавидишь. Маска поможет ему развить уверенность в себе, которой ему не хватало, ту, которую он так отчаянно желал.

И даже если не одеть ее сейчас, однажды он и сам обретет уверенность в себе. Может быть. Но, если сможет, то это займет много времени и все его провалы будут тут, на виду, чтобы все видели, видели только Юри и его ошибки. Мальчик не думал, что у него хватит сил столько ждать и он не хотел всей той боли, которую ему пришлось бы вынести чтобы обрести уверенность.

Ношение маски было короткой дорогой на этом пути. А короткая дорога этой не так уж и плохо, не так ли?

Юри надел маску, вздыхая, когда почувствовал ее вес на своей коже. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, оценить удобство. Первое, что он заметил, смотреть и видеть было на самом деле очень просто; пленка перед глазами была прозрачной прямо напротив глаз, а сами отверстия были достаточно большими, чтобы он даже мог пользоваться боковым зрением, пусть и немного затемненным. Вторым было дыхание, оно было совершенно свободным, не смотря на прижимавшийся к носу и рту пластик. Выдыхаемый воздух скользил по коже шеи, чуть щекоча. Мальчик провел кончиками пальцев по маске удивляясь гладкой поверхности. Ему действительно очень нравилось это.

Юри сразу почувствовал как его волнение начало тать. Но не полностью, не до конца. Он накинул капюшон на голову, натягивая его глубже, скрывая край маски и внезапно, он перестал ощущать себя Юри. Он стал кем-то новым. Нет, не новым.

Он был кем-то, кого еще только предстояло создать.

В груди вспыхнуло тепло и юный фигурист ощутил как его тело наполнилось энергией. Все чего он сейчас хотел – выйти на лед и доказать себе – создать новую личность и показать всем, что он на самом деле может делать это, даже если люди и не поймут, что на самом деле это был Юри. Мальчик встал и пошел к двери, и с каждым шагом его голова поднималась все выше.

Выйдя на каток Юри заметил семьи, людей, шум и яркие огни. Там было на самом деле всего несколько человек, можно было даже сказать – мало, но и этого количества было достаточно, чтобы проснулся страх. Теперь же, оглянувшись вокруг, он понял, что не испытывает знакомого эмоционального беспорядка. Эмоции были, там, внутри него, но легко поддавались контролю. Даже когда заметив его посетители замерли и их разговоры прекратились, Юри не замер испуганным олененком от направленного на него внимания.

Когда он шел ко льду на катке царила гробовая тишина. Каждая пара глаз следила за его движениями. Его шаги отдавались гулким эхом в огромном здании. Юри сосчитал их всех. Три семьи: две из четырех и одна из трех человек. Парочка на другом конце катка и двое друзей, только готовящихся выйти на лед. Его наставник. И все они следили за ним.

Как ни странно, но его уверенность не пропала, и когда Юри наклонился, снимая защиту с лезвий, и выходил на лед. Да, поколебалась, но лишь чуть-чуть, когда он приблизился к наставнику и увидел замешательство на его лице.

Конечно, мужчина знал кто он. Его наставник знал с кем будет работать и поэтому видел Юри за маской. Как знали и Юко, его семья, после того как он посвятил их в свой план накануне вечером. Они всегда поддерживали его, пусть и не совсем понимали. Родители не думали, что это нужно ему, что это будет работать. Но его наставник всегда поддерживал и был оптимистично настроен в отношении своего ученика, не смотря на все его недостатки, и Юри подумал, что не против, чтобы мужчина знал, его уверенность вернулась.

\- Маска не мешает зрению? – спросил наставник, отойдя от шока его появления.

Юри кивнул.

\- А что на счет дыхания?

\- Так же как и раньше.

\- Думаешь, она не затруднит катание?

-Не затруднит, - Юри слегка колебался, прежде чем ответить.

На самом деле он был практически полностью уверен, что получив новую личность, он будет кататься лучше чем когда либо раньше. Она. Личность, могла преодолеть свои страхи и делать то, чего не мог Юри. У нее не было рамок.

\- Тогда давай начнем, - удовлетворенный его уверенностью наставник широко улыбнулся.

***

Юри никогда не думал, что маска будет работать так хорошо. На занятии он превзошел сам себя. Он прыгал только одиночные прыжки, и приземлял их. Сначала немного шатко, но когда его уверенность возросла мальчик начал правильно приземлять их. Не идеально, но лучше чем у него когда либо получалось ранее.

Даже со всеми взглядами, что лежали на нем все время.

Юри больше не нервничал. Он действительно мог сосредоточиться на своем катании, игнорируя чужое внимание. Даже людского шепота было недостаточно, чтобы поколебать его уверенность и мальчик чувствовал гордость раздувающую грудь. Может быть, у него это получится. Может, он действительно сможет наслаждаться катанием и люди не будут обсуждать его в случае неудачи.

Чуть более часа спустя Юри стоял перед наставником, пот тек с него ручьем, но на лице была самая широкая улыбка чем когда либо ранее. Не смотря на то, что его лицо было скрыто за маской, мальчик знал – наставник прекрасно видит счастье в языке его тела. Он хотел продолжать. Юри чувствовал, сейчас он мог показать это миру. Он хотел стать лучше, еще лучше. Чтобы стереть каждую ошибку, которую когда либо совершал Кацуки Юри и заменить их достижениями своей новой личности. Никто не будет смеяться, не тогда когда он будет лучшим.

\- Это было замечательно, - похвалил наставник, прикусывая язык чтобы не произнести имя Юри. Он потрепал мальчика по макушке, - продолжай в том же духе и ты сможешь делать восхитительные вещи.

Когда он сошел со льда, Юко крепко-крепко обняла его, а он даже не заметил, что она наблюдала за ним.

\- Боги, ты был великолепным, - выдохнула она, - так прекрасен, лучше, чем я когда-либо видела.

\- Это работает, - прошептал Юри, смотря на подругу как на божество. Он понял, что должен был начать прислушиваться к ней намного раньше. Если Юко способна придумать нечто подобное, то кто знает, что они смогут сделать дальше.

\- Действительно, - она крепче обняла друга отрывая его от пола,- ты будешь силой с которой придется считаться. Только представь, на что ты будешь способен со своей новой уверенностью и соответствующими тренировками? Ты можешь стать лучшим в мире.

Юри улыбнулся, ощущая радость, пузырящуюся в его венах. Она затягивала, эта эйфория. Она покалывала на кончиках пальцев и в нижней части ног, его колени подгибались от эмоционального напряжения, а сердце взлетало ввысь. Мальчик не мог остановить улыбку, растягивающую губы, даже если бы и попытался. Юри не мог припомнить себя более счастливым.

***

И поэтому он продолжил заниматься, ни разу не забыв о маске или толстовке. И довольно скоро просто уроки превратились в полноценные тренировки. Они занимали все его свободное время. Часы шли за часами, время текло незаметно.

У него появилась определенная репутация в городе. Юри часто замечал, что его тренировки начали набирать аудиторию. Люди ждали на катке и наблюдали за ним, мальчиком, одетым в толстовку и маску. Конечно, кое-кто знал, кто это, и они помалкивали. Но большинство приходили за тайной, узнать, что скрывается за ними. Начали распространяться слухи. Некоторые дети заявляли, что это они.

А Юри понял, что ему все равно. Все его мысли были сосредоточены на катании.

Хотя иногда, когда он был одни в раздевалке, а маска лежала рядом, Юри думал о том как далеко он зашел. Прошел всего год с тех пор как он купил маску. Всего ничего. А ощущение такое, будто вся жизнь, пролетела одним мгновением. Катание на коньках быстро стало тем, ради чего он жил, и Юри понимал, что не стал бы таким, если бы не идея Юко. Она дала ему уверенность какой не было у него никогда раньше. Кацуки Юри, просто маленький, нервный, беспокойный, слабый мальчик, сдался бы раньше. Но его новая личность дала ему все, что он хотел. Он понял это когда сделал то, чего у Кацуки Юри никогда не получилось бы.

Он принял участие в соревновании.


	2. Tabula Rasa (лат. Чистый Лист)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаем еще раз что в этой главе есть скачки по временной шкале. Это только для того чтобы лучше раскрыть образ мыслей Юри, почему он стал таким, как это повлияло на него в общем. Как и предыдущая глава эта описывает начало карьеры Юри на льду.

\- Ты будешь использовать свое настоящее имя?

\- Мое настоящее имя? – Юри посмотрел на подругу, его руки остановились, оставляя конек зашнурованным только наполовину.

\- Да, для соревнования, - кивнула Юко.

Девочка стояла над ним, скрестив руки на груди и постукивая ногой о выложенный плиткой пол. За последний год он выросла, благодаря неожиданному скачку роста и теперь возвышалась над ним. Юко нравилось довольно часто поддразнивать его по этому поводу, замечая однако при этом, что она знает, однажды и с ним случится подобное.

\- О, - выдохнул Юри.

Он снова опустил взгляд на свои коньки, замечая, что без очков картинка перед глазами немного размытая. Он пока был слишком мал для контактных линз, к тому же под маской и не было места для очков. Со временем Юри привык к размытому миру. Он оглянулся не лежащую рядом массу. Даже через год она выглядела как новая, будто они с Юко только что купили ее. Было всего несколько небольших отметин по краю, спрятанных под узором, появившихся когда он падал на лед и маска слетала с головы.

\- Я не думал над этим, - сказал он.

Хотя теперь этот вопрос занимал его мысли. Может ли он использовать свое имя? Или это разрушит ту еще хрупкую личность которую он сумел создать. Не сделает ли это маску бесполезной, если он все равно катается под своим именем.

\- Какое имя ты указал в бланках?

\- Я… я пока не подавал их. Тренер собрался сделать это после сегодняшней тренировки.

\- Отлично! Тогда у тебя есть время изменить имя. Конечно если ты захочешь.

Юри снова посмотрел на Юко. Он захочет? Ответ пришел к нему очень быстро. Да. Если он зашел так далеко, создавая личность так непохожую на него самого, то имя придало бы ей больше живости. Он не мог просто наплевать на все, чего достиг. Юри решительно кивнул своим мыслям.

\- Но какое имя?

 - Ну, личность которую ты создал уверенная, сильная, может все что угодно. Поэтому мы должны придумать хорошее, сильное имя!

Неожиданное давление нарастало. Новое имя. _Новое имя_. Не просто имя, но и фамилия. Юри чувствовал сухость во рту, его сердце быстро билось. Совершенно новое имя. Давление нарастало. Это было тоже самое как называть реального человека. Он не сможет просто поменять его посреди соревнования. Имя должно быть идеальным.

\- Как на счет того, чтобы начать с имени, а потом уже придумать подходящую к нему фамилию? – предложила Юко, заметив его волнение и присаживаясь рядом.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул мальчик.

\- Я буду называть имена, а ты скажешь, если какое-то понравится, - и на его неохотный согласный кивок она продолжила. – Ты создал эту совершенно новую личность и ты знаешь ее так же хорошо, как и себя. Я уверена одно из имен обязательно подойдет. Ты даже не поймешь, почему именно оно. Просто это будет…Ёкнет, ну, ты понимаешь?

Нет, он не понимал и не был уверен, не совсем. Но все же согласно пожал плечами.

\- Юки?

\- Тебе не кажется, что оно уж слишком похоже на мое, - Юри покачал головой.

\- Точно. Эм. Хиро?

И нет.

\- Кайто?

Нет

\- Харуто?

Нет.

\- Хару, Юсей, Еита, Рё, Косуке, Рюзаки, Такеру.

Нет. Нет. Нет. _Нет_. Юри остановил подругу прежде чем она продолжит, ощущая что это путь в никуда. Но Юко оказалась настойчивой, она продолжила торопливо, почти скороговоркой, называть имена отталкивая маленькие пухлые ладошки Юри, когда он попытался закрыть ей рот. Для нее это было игрой. Для Юри же – кошмарно смущающим.

Скорее тренер Юри заглянул в раздевалку с вопросом, почему тот еще не на льду и все ли у них в порядке. Мальчик быстро затянул шнурки и надел маску, торопясь продолжить тренироваться.

\- Я буду думать об именах, пока ты не закончишь, - пообещала Юко.

Имена вертелись в его мыслях во время практики. Тренер сказал ему сделать еще несколько прыжков, на этот раз, пытаясь сделать два оборота. Юри только приветствовал этот вызов, чувствуя, как нервозность покидает его с каждым удачным приземлением. Пока еще не так идеально, ближе к падению, но он учился. И вскоре осталась только уверенность, приносимая маской, струящаяся по телу, поднимающая его конечности, словно они жили собственной жизнью. Юри чувствовал себя легким как перышко, как будто он мог вделать все, что угодно.

Она гремела внутри него как музыка, неслась вместе с кровью по венам. Она напевала и говорила прекрасные слова ему на уши. Обещала – обещания, которые, он чувствовал, выполнимы. Впервые в жизни Юри чувствовал, что сможет слать лучшим.

Вместе с этим она принесла и мужество. Страх отошел в сторону, его мысли наполнились именами, обещаниями и дерзостью. И когда он набрал скорость для прыжка, в голове вспыхнула идея. Юри ускорился еще больше, сосредоточился готовясь. Он ощутил, как сердце дрогнуло в предвкушении, прежде чем он оттолкнулся ото льда лезвиями и позволили себе взлететь.

Он даже не задумывался о попытке, и тренер не думал что он готов этому. Но сейчас, наверное, в течение секунды или двух, Юри почувствовал, что сможет. Он подсчитал обороты, превращая мир пред глазами с размытое пятно, ощутил время растягивающееся так, что вселенная становится вечной, неподвижной. Так как будто время больше не существует.

Невесомость. Юри летел. Без страха. И когда он должен был опуститься, приготовился, успокоил дыхание, сделал так, как его учили, и опустился на лед в мягком касании. Он выбросил ногу для равновесия и как только нашел его, остановился. И только после этого Юри ощутил свое тяжелое дыхание, и ноги, немного побаливающие от сильного напряжения.

Он повернулся к тренеру и раскрыл руки – жест который кричал: вы видели это?

Судя по его виду – видел. Мужчина застыл на месте, смотря на маленького мальчика с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами.

На мгновение Юри показалось что он совершил ошибку. Тренер пока еще не разрешал ему прыгать тройные, но он чувствовал, что готов. Тройной это ведь не так уж и сложно, правда? Он ведь прыгнул не четверной, не такой уж он и идиот. Юри понимал, что прыжок не выглядел так изящно или красиво, не так как у фигуристов на которых любит смотреть Юко. Но, ведь это только в первый раз, как он прыгнул.

\- Я сделал, что-то не так? – мальчик опустил руки, чувству возвращающееся волнение.

Прозвучавший вопрос вырвал мужчину из оцепенения. Он потер глаза, пару раз моргнул, будто только проснувшись, а потом подкатился ближе к мальчику. На мужском лице ныла легкая улыбка когда он посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, совсем нет. Я просто был слегка удивлен. – Тренер хлопнул Юри по плечу с широкой улыбкой, такой, будто он едва сдержать ее, - Ты продвинулся так далеко! Раньше бы ты и не подумал, чтобы попробовать. Хм, это действительно работает?

Мальчик нерешительно кивнул.

\- Я чувствую, что… - всплывшие из глубин память воспоминания перехватили горло. – Я чувствую, что могу сделать это перед группой и на этот раз я не упаду. Будто бы внимание больше не пугает.

\- Прекрасно! А что думаешь на счет соревнования?

\- Нормально, взволнован, - только произнеся Юри понял что сказал правду. Конечно некоторая нервозность присутствовала, но никто не был застрахован от подобного, к тому же она была не так уж и сильна. Мальчик чувствовал волнение нарастающее при мысли о том, что он действительно может предстать перед аудиторией, зрителями, чтобы переписать неудачи Кацуки Юри. Мог доказать миру, что он на самом деле может кататься на коньках, что ему нравится то, что он делает и он гордится этим.

\- О, - выдохнул Юри, вспоминая, - Юко говорит, что я должен придумать себе имя, а не использовать настоящее. Можно ли это сделать до того как вы подадите бланки?

Улыбка тренера дрогнула превращаясь из искренней в фальшивку, но Юри своим детским сознанием не понял этого.

\- Конечно, у тебя уже есть идея?

\- Нет, кажется, ничего не подходит, - мальчик покачал головой.

\- Придумаешь. Не волнуйся. И оно будет- просто замечательным.

 

***

 

Имя нашлось случайно. Юри был на одном из своих балетных занятий с Минако, сразу после школ, растягиваясь на станке. Юко сидела на полу, наблюдая за ним и продолжая произносить имена вслух.

Она рассеяно запнулась на одном, но что-то в этом имени толкнуло Юри. Он попросил ее вернуться, произнести его снова, почувствовать, как оно звучит. Имя вызвало табун мурашек вдоль позвоночника, и Юри понял – вот оно. Он не знал почему, такое простое, без какого либо реального смысла, но это было именно то имя, которое должно быть у его придуманной личности, если бы она была реальным человеком.

Взволнованная Юко начала произносить фамилии. Подходящая нашлась довольно быстро, и теперь у них появилось полное имя, на которое можно было опираться. Создавать личность вокруг него, воплотить в жизнь совершенно нового, реального человека.

А за дверью студии стояла Минако, наблюдая за детьми. Она уже говорила, что не понимает необходимости в маске, но все же она признавала, у нее самой никогда не было такого беспокойства, как у ее любимого ученика. Это был его выбор пути на вершину, к победе. И пока, там за маской оставался все тот же Юри, она не видела в этом его выборе ничего плохого.

Женщина громко хлопнула в ладони, пугая детишек, и произнесла.

\- Это конечно все замечательно, Юри, но только половина упражнений растяжки выполнена.

Мальчик застонал и продолжил упражнения, чувствуя как растягиваются мышцы. Ему нравился балет, заниматься балетом и то насколько гибким он его делал на льду. Благодаря этим занятиям он мог выполнить некоторые потрясающие движения, которые другие дети его возраста еще даже не изучали. Но он ненавидел балетные практики, когда Минако заставляла его делать все возможное и невозможное, обеспечивая достижение его цели.

 

***

 

Первое, что сделал Юри после окончания балетного класса, это пообедал к Ледовому Замку, придуманное имя крутилось в голове, искрясь в каждой мысли и с каждой такой вспышкой, он становился все уверенней, и уверенней. Мальчик ворвался в офис, распахивая дверь и озвучивая его своему тренеру.

\- Это мое имя! – воскликнул Юри, зашедшая следом Юко, широко улыбалась розовая скулами. – И оно прекрасно.

 

***

 

Это был первый шаг. Юри неуверенно следовал за тренером, маска уже была на лице, а капюшон толстовки скрывал остальную голову. Нервозность усиливалась. И это не то, что он должен был чувствовать. Сейчас он не нервный Юри, сейчас он кое-кто другой.

Он слышал вздохи, шепот и замечал странные взгляды сопровождающие его. Юри не был удивлен. На их месте он бы отреагировал точно так же. Но все же ему захотелось поморщиться и отвернуться, особенно когда он ощутил их взгляды, их внимание. Эти взгляды покалывали кожу, заставляли сердце сбиваться с ритма.

Юри почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.

\- Ты в порядке?

Мальчик посмотрел на своего тренера. Мужчина улыбался ему широкой и мягкой улыбкой. Его глаза мерцали в свете флуоресцентных ламп и тени расчертили лицо с одной стороны. Сейчас на лице мужчины можно было легко увидеть морщинки. Он был не так уж и стар, где-то среднего возраста, но его волосы уже начали редеть, а гусиные лапки в уголках глаз были глубокими. В глазах мужчины таилась мудрость, которую мальчик мог только представлять. Для ребенка вроде Юри, его тренер был стариком, только что без горба, бороды и трости. Он не понимал, почему заметил это только сейчас и он не понимал, почему это было так важно.

В тишине тренер остановил его и опустившись на колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне, положил руки на плечи Юри. Мальчик никогда не обращал внимания, насколько высоким он был.

\- Слушай, Ю… - мужчина замолчал, мотнул головой и исправился, - Слушай, _Рен_. Это твои первые соревнования. Не в Хасецу. Никто не знает тебя. Ты чистый лист, готовый стать тем кем ты захочешь.

У Юри перехватило дыхание. Новый. Взгляды вокруг него, они были незнакомыми. Они не были оценивающими, а были любопытными, интересующимися, кто был там, за маской. Они не знали. И Юри мог быть кем угодно, кем хотел быть, кем-то в их глазах. Их внимание станет основой для восхищения.

\- Ты готов показать им, кто ты есть?

\- Да. – прошептал Юри, чувствуя как слова застревают в горле.

\- Отлично. Потому что, они готовы увидеть тебя, – тренер широко улыбнулся и встал.

Высоко подняв голову, Юри последовал за мужчиной к раздевалкам. Нервозность все еще была, но она медленно угасала, пока он не почувствовал знакомо вспыхнувшую уверенность, пришедшую ей на смену и волной прокатившуюся по телу. Она только усиливалась, даже когда он оказался окруженным соперниками в раздевалке, наблюдающими как он зашнуровывал коньки и перешептывающимися за его спиной.

Мальчик понял, что ему все равно, что они думают. Пусть гадают, какой он, кто он, как странно он выглядит в их глазах. Но Юри так много тренировался и сейчас готов побить их всех и показать им всем свою любовь, что он больше не боится. Это желание заставляло его тело дрожать от переполнявшей его энергии, энергии стремившейся высвободиться. И после слов поддержки от своего тренера Юри, сняв защиту с лезвий, вышел на каток чтобы присоединиться в общей разминке.

Когда зрители устроились на своих местах мальчик услышал как комментаторы готовились освещать соревнования. Юри не смотрел по сторонам, и так прекрасно чувствуя на себе их взгляды, странный паренек прячущий лицо, единственный, так оставшийся в обычной толстовке. Остальные были одеты в красивые костюмы, переливающиеся блестками в свете ламп и облегающие их тела. Юри раньше не хватало уверенности носить нечто подобное, не смотря на то, что он хотел. Юко предложила наклеить на толстовку блестки или стразы. Вместо этого Юри, на свое первое соревнование, к своей обычной толстовке просто добавил брюки расшитые блестками.

Это не было чем-то красивым или изящным, или тем, что остальные фигуристы считали традиционным. В будущем, если Юри и дальше будет участвовать в соревнованиях, он возможно придумает что-то другое, более подходящее под стандарты. Но сейчас, перед небольшим количеством людей, его толстовки вполне достаточно чтобы привлечь внимание, а большего ему и не нужно.

Вскоре разминка закончилась. Юри старался не делать прыжки, вместо этого он отрабатывал некоторые части из своих последовательностей шагов и работу мышц. Не смотря на всю свою вновь обретенную уверенность, прыжки все еще оставались его слабым местом. Он был склонен слишком много думать когда прыгает и поэтому иногда запарывал посадку. Но это было в принципе не так уж и важно. Пока его нервозность не мешала ему он мог научиться лучше приземлять прыжки.

Первый фигурист вышел на лед. Юри наблюдал за программой, его глаза неотрывно следили за движениями парня. Он был хорош. Когда началась музыка можно было с легкостью увидеть эмоции пронизывающие выступление, любовь, радость, время вложенное в программу. Но парень завалил один из своих прыжков, двойной аксель, неудачно приземлившись на лезвие. Он упал на лед, но стиснув зубы быстро стал и продолжил программу, заканчивая ее вместе с музыкой.

Не смотря на ошибку, парень ярко улыбался аплодирующим зрителям.

Юри в шоке смотрел на это. Он не мог понять, почему этот парень был так счастлив? Почему не смущается? Не стыдится? Он упал перед стольким людьми. И зрители не смеялись. единственное, чем Юри мог объяснить это себе - была «храбрость». Это восхитило его, то качество парня, которого не было у него, но которое так хотелось иметь. Юри знал, что никогда не смог бы встать после такого падения и уж точно не улыбался бы. Он не смог бы поднять голову зная, что внимание всеобщее внимание обращено на него, все взгляды, жалость. Как бы он смог?

Внезапно наступил его черед. Юри вышел на лед остановившись в середине катка. Свет сиял сверху над ним, отражаясь от гладкой поверхности люда белыми бликами. Он смотрел вниз, вытянув руки в своей стартовой позиции. Каток затих.

Глубокий вдох. Его волнение практически ушло. Юри тут нет. Тот взволнованный мальчик остался дома и спрятался в своей комнате. Это Рен. Сейчас Рен стаял в середине катка. И он не избегал внимания, вместо этого он грелся в нем, требовал его. Посмотрите на меня, скользнула мысль, и увидьте каким я стал, каким я _могу_ стать. Новой личностью для ваших глаз, для вашего восхищения. Тем, быть кем у Юри никогда не хватало мужества.

Его имя прозвучало из динамиков.

_Следующим выступает Химура Рен._

Диктор говорил что-то еще, но Юри не слушал. Ему нравилось, как его новое имя звучит в пространстве катка, врезается в память всех находящихся в здании – потому что они, будут помнить его. Они запомнят его выступление. Будут помнить Рена.

Было уже слишком поздно поворачивать назад. Когда голос диктора затих и зазвучала музыка, Юри позволили себе потеряться в своей придуманной личности, в Рене и двигаться только на мышечной памяти пришедшей после бесконечных часов практики потраченных на эту программу.

Его дорожки шагов всегда были совершенны. Обучаясь балету, до своего увлечения фигурным катанием Юри привык к музыке и ритму, чувствовать ноты всем своим телом. И в его случае это был единственный путь чтобы предать свои чувства и эмоции. Мальчик слышал тишину на трибунах, чувствовал всеобщее внимание, и это лишь усиливало его уверенность. И Юри с готовностью отдался ей.

Приближался первый прыжок, тройной лутц, и он не почувствовал, просто не смог, своей обычной нервозности. Юри всегда начинал волноваться за мгновения до прыжка, его разум проигрывал возможные ошибки, раз за разом, пока он не начинал сомневаться, и в конечном итоге, все таки падал. Но это не Рен. Он двигался чисто, в спокойном темпе, и его наполняла только уверенность. И когда Рен прыгнул, взлетел в воздух и легкий ветерок обдул кожу, он знал - получилось. Приземление было отнюдь не шатким – уверенным, прочным и красивым. Мальчик не мог не улыбнуться под маской, переходя ко второй половине. Еще один прыжок. Простая программа. Полностью зависящая от эмоций.

Юри колебался лишь однажды, с вопросом, если он когда-нибудь захочет снять маску. Когда тренер сказал ему что его эмоции это его сильная сторона и они будут создавать программу опираясь на это. Юри немного испугался. Его эмоции всегда отражались на лице и многие называли его открытой книгой. Было страшно, что маска уничтожит это его преимущество. Именно поэтому они с тренером потратили целую неделю, каждый день посвящая тому, как научиться показывать намного больше собственным телом. Как легкое движение кисти может показать его счастье, взмах руки отразит злость, как поворот ноги расскажет миру, что он огорчен. Язык тела и Юри сможет показать свои эмоции миру благодаря этому.

Время летело так быстро. И прежде чем он понял, Юри осознал себя в самом конце программы, звучали последние ноты музыки, и его тело замерло в финальной позе.

Был краткий миг тишины, и публика буквально взорвалась ликованием. А Юри наслаждался им. До этого момента он никогда не знал, что внимание может позволить ему чувствовать себя таким, таким любимым, таким признанным.  Почему он не сделал этого намного раньше? Где-то справа камера, вспышками освещая сумрак окружающий его. Комментаторы в динамиках приветствовали его, говоря, как прекрасен он был на льду.

И Юри стало интересно, в каких еще соревнованиях он может принять участие.

 

***

 

\- Смотри, разве он не красавчик? – выдохнула Юко, практически прижимаясь лицом к экрану телевизора. – Посмотри на его волосы, его движения, костюм! Виктор Никифоров просто _потрясающий._

Юри бы посмотрел, вот только девушка мешала, и у него не хватало духу оттолкнуть ее в сторону. Даже если это был его собственный дом.

\- От него так и веет уверенностью, правда Юри?

\- Ага, - ответил Юри, проглатывая очередную ложку супа.

\- Да ты даже не смотришь, - обвинила его Юко.

Юри посмотрел, впервые увидев экран, сначала на нем не было ничего. Ничего особенного. Как бы он не любил фигурное катание, Юри не следил за этим видом спорта так ревностно как Юко. И пока он не создал Рена, у него не даже не было желания соревноваться, особенно на национальном или международном уровнях. И если бы он сам не занимался, то спорт бы не привлекал его, совсем. Но со второго взгляда все изменилось, происходящее на экране завладело его вниманием. Это было ярко, красочно, а в центре внимания был юноша.

И он был прекрасен.

У него были длинные сребристые волосы собранные в высокий хвост. Его облегающий костюм был шикарен, темный с нашитыми на ткань сверкающими драгоценными камнями. Но не это привлекло внимание Юри, это было лицо. С бледной гладкой кожей, ярко-синими глазами, прямым носом, высокими скулами и пухлыми губами. Его выражение было завораживающим. Просто взмахнув ресницами, он мог изменить настроение. Дрожанием губ рассказать целую историю. Одним взглядом остановить любое сердце. Его эмоции отражались на лице ярче и сильнее чем Юри видел у кого-либо раньше и все же уверенность которую излучал юноша превосходила даже его, когда он был в маске. Юри не понимал, как он мог быть таким уверенным, будучи столь уязвимым.

Он был всем, чем хотел быть Юри.

Его программа была потрясающей. С каждым прыжком, каждым шагом юноша требовал внимания, зрители были в восторге. И Юри тоже, он сидел перед экраном телевизора рядом с подругой, полностью плененный.

Но выступление закончилось, музыка затихла и волшебство рассеялось. Юноша сошел со льда. Это было так быстро. Юри хотелось увидеть это снова, повторить еще и еще, чтобы увидеть эти черты лица еще раз.

\- Я тоже хочу быть таким, - пробормотал Юри не в силах сдержать слова внутри.

\- Ну, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, кто знает? Может быть однажды ты будешь кататься с ним на одном льду.

Юко произнесла это так обыденно. Все ее предложения начинались именно так.

И прежде чем Юри осознал это, он уже надеялся, что у него будет такой шанс. Он хотел увидеть этого юношу лично и понять как ему удавалось избавиться от беспокойства, и волнения. Спросить лично, лицом к лицу, как ему удается быть таким уязвимым, таким открытым миру. Ведь если бы он ошибся, все бы точно знали бы кто он. Как он может так удивительно выступать не смотря на это? Почему волнение не разрушило его?

Юри пообещал себе, что однажды он спросит его или по крайней мере будет достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как он справляется с этим.

 

Спустя несколько лет, пуделя, названного в честь кумира, скачка роста и всплеска известности, Юри оказался перед финалом юниорского Гран-При.

Он наконец-то дорос до размера маски, чувствуя как она идеально сидит на его лице и нашел дизайнера, способного добавить капюшон в любой из его костюмов. За это время он научился как сделать свою уверенность совершенной, заострять ее в отдельных частях своих программ, которые особо подчеркивали историю и его эмоции. Теперь он был прекрасно известен как тот, кто способен рассказать свою историю только лишь движениями тела, кто не нуждался в словах. И многие задавались вопросом, как кто-то скрывающийся за маской способен показать столько эмоций.

Слава окружавшая Рена Химура была огромной, она распространялась по миру, создавая бурю с каждым соревнованием в котором он принимал участие. Кто такой Рен Химура? Почему он носит маску? Как выглядит его лицо под ней?

Любопытство было великой силой.

Из небольшого предложения Юко, это превратилось в личность, индивидуальность, часть самого Юри. Начавшись как способ справиться с тревогой и в некотором смысле так оно и было – Юри знал, что не смог бы справиться с направленным на него вниманием лучше чем сейчас, используя маску. Но теперь это стало чем-то большим. В глазах всего остального мира Рен Химура был реальным человеком, а не Юри Кацуки. Рен обрел плоть и кровь, стал звездой фигурного катания, прекрасным в своих движениях, полным уверенности в себе. Рен был предназначен  для великих дел и уже делались ставки, как далеко он сможет дойти. Кто-то даже говорил, что он сможет выиграть юношеский Гран-При, а кто-то уже сравнивал его в великими фигуристами, даже с самим Виктором.

Но любопытство также было и опасным.

Юри встретил нескольких людей которые пытались стащить с него маску или капюшон. Капюшон был не так важен. У него были обычные черные волосы, ничего особенного, но Юри внимательно следил, чтобы маску снять было невозможно. Завязки были заменены специальной застежкой. И маска никогда не снималась перед камерами, не смотря на то, сколькие пытались. И любопытство, казалось, только росло с каждой статьей написанной о нем.

Стоя вместе с тренером немного в стороне он ждал своей очереди. Волнение и как всегда ушло глубоко внутрь и в противовес ему, сейчас он дрожал от предвкушения. Юри не мог дождаться выхода на лед, станцевать это настолько величественно, насколько он мог.

Его костюм переливался в искусственном свету, притягивая к себе все взгляды. Капюшон плотно обхватывал голову поверх белой маски. И Юри дышал в твердый пластик, считая вдохи и время между ними.

_Следующая короткая программа – Рен Химура._

Услышав имя своей придуманной личности, Юри встал, сбросил куртку и ступил на лед. Зрители успокоились и затихли когда свет упал на него. И прежде чем музыка разлилась в воздухе, Юри позволил себе еще один глубокий вдох, пропитываясь атмосферой.

Страха больше не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за чтение. Пожалуйста оставляйте свои комментарии если что-то не так. 
> 
> П/п: Для рьяных Японистов и тех кого это может покоробить...  
> В первой главе и первой части второй главы имена персонажей воспроизведены в японском стиле сначала фамилия затем имя. Это связано с тем что сначала история разворачивается только на территории Японии и Хасецу в частности. Дальше История выходит на международный уровень и порядок имя-фамилия идет в привычном виде. У автора изначально имя идет перед фамилией, но я взяла на себя смелость это изменить. Приношу свои извинения если кому это не по душе а также если автор потребует исправить это будет сделано в кратчайшие сроки.


	3. На весь мир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прежде чем читать, я хотел бы предупредить всех читателей, что эта глава является сложной. Есть смерть персонажа, незначительная, но она оказывает большое влияние на сюжет и персонажей. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны с этим, прежде чем читать. Однако в последующих главах об этом не говорится так подробно, поэтому, если вы справитесь с этим, все будет в порядке!
> 
> Еще раз, в этой главе есть скачок времени, но это последняя глава, подобная этой. Начиная со следующей главы мы подробно остановимся на том, что происходит с Юри по ходу дела. Ступеньки, чтобы доставить Юри в основную часть истории, завершены в этой главе!
> 
> Поэтому, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь, и следующие главы после этого намного счастливее, я обещаю! Спасибо за чтение.

Юри и не заметил, как вскоре стал центром всеобщего внимания.

Он предполагал, что это началось после его победы, в юниорском Гран-При. Тогда случился всплеск интереса со стороны СМИ, камеры сверкали вспышками ему прямо в лицо, журналисты наперебой требовали интервью, другие фигуристы старались держаться поближе, в попытках узнать о нем побольше, а интернет сходил с ума, строя теории, кто он такой.

И очень быстро имя его выдуманной личности стало известным. Мир следил за ним, но никто не связывал Юри Кацуки с человеком, которого все видели. Их единственной связью было то, что оба были японцами. И парень не успел понять, как он стал одним из самых обсуждаемых фигуристов, почти как Виктор Никифоров – человек, с которым Юри так, и не встретился лицом к лицу. Они были рядом, пару раз, во время соревнований. Но там было так много людей, так много камер, и Юри понял, что его Рен, пока еще не достаточно смел для этого. Он все еще слишком сильно нервничал, как для простого разговора со своим кумиром, не важно в маске или без нее. Его восхищение этим человеком с годами все росло и росло, с каждым его выступлением, проникая все глубже в него. Задыхание юноша смотрел снова и снова, задаваясь вопросом как он будучи столь уязвимым, оставался таким уверенным в себе. Юри было лучше, когда он был Реном. Прошло бы еще несколько лет уклонений от интервью, прежде, чем пресса начала бы распространять сплетни о его причинах скрывать лицо. И по совету наставника, он согласился на одно, проверенной женщине-журналисту из небольшого журнала.

Юри запомнилось ее лицо, когда он ответил согласием на ее запрос. Он видел страх в ее глазах, когда она задавала вопросы, и понимание того, что она не такая известная, не кто-то важный в глазах фигуристов, но она старалась. Именно ее страх ошибиться, и привлек Юри, и он согласился на интервью. Парень помнил ее широко распахнутые глаза, когда она стояла среди других журналистов, боясь поверить, что он выбрал именно ее среди всех остальных. Они пришли в небольшую тихую комнату в Арене и Юри дал свое первое публичное интервью.

Сначала она задала несколько обычных вопросов – например: как он начала кататься, что он ожидал от этого сезона, что думает о своих товарищах-фигуристах и другие. Было также несколько личных вопросов, таких, как его любимый цвет, еда и что-то, что она могла безбоязненно узнать. Но Юри видел в ней нетерпение, жгучее желание спросить большее.

\- Все нормально, - парень осторожно подтолкнул женщину, - вы можете спросить что-то еще, если хотите. Я дам знать, если вопрос будет неудобным.

Говоря это, Юри был удивлен, насколько спокойным был его голос. Раньше внимание и волнение, не позволяли нормально отвечать на вопросы, и это было одной из причин, почему он не соглашался говорить с журналистами. Юри Кацуки плохо переносил эмоциональное давление. Но теперь все было по другому, потому, что он знал своего интервьюера. Теперь ему задавил одни и те же вопросы: почему он носил маску? Как он выглядел под ней? Одно и тоже, снова и снова. В интернете даже ходили разные теории по этому поводу, какие-то дикие идеи о том кто он вообще такой – личным фаворитом Юри, была теория, что он монаршей семьи, возможно даже и не японской, стремящийся соревноваться, но не желающий привлекать внимание прессы своим особенным статусом. Были еще и другие, не такие интересные, вроде того что он был жертвой страшного пожара в детстве и теперь носил маску чтобы прятать шрамы от ожогов. Некоторые, даже считали, что у него и вовсе не было лица.

Женщина выглядела немного неуверенной, так, будто не была готова задавать настолько личные вопросы, не смотря на то, что ее работа фактически основывалась на том. Но все же решительно кивнула и задала первый вопрос:

\- Вы, возможно, единственный из фигуристов такого уровня, который кажется совершенно не заинтересованным во внимании масс-медиа. Конечно, некоторые утверждают, что вы используете маску именно для того, но вы продолжаете избегать любых интервью и не желаете сниматься для журналов или газет. Почему?

Юри пришлось признать, что он был немного удивлен темой вопроса. Он ожидал, что она сразу же начнет с вопроса о маске.

\- Потому что, это сделано не для привлечения внимания, - честно ответил парень. – Я люблю катание. Оно часть меня, от которой я никогда не смогу отказаться. Внимание СМИ, не важно для меня. Мне повезло, что я действительно хорошо в спорте и, что я могу заниматься любимым делом и даже получать за это деньги. И конечно я бы также занимался катанием, даже если бы СМИ не знали меня, и я был бы просто еще одним именем.

\- Что фигурное катание значит для вас?

Юри задался этим же вопросом годами.

\- Для меня это уверенность. Я имею в виду, спокойствие, умиротворение, место, куда я могу пойти, когда чувствую, что окружающий мир перегружает меня. Если у меня был тяжелый день или я расстроен, все что мне нужно, это одеть коньки и один час для себя, чтобы просто насладиться катанием. Это помогает очистить голову. В любое время, когда я на льду, в соревновании или нет, я чувствую, что могу сделать все, что угодно.

Журналистка кивнула и сделала пометку в своем блокноте.

\- И ... относительно вашей маски. Простите, но я не могу не задать этого вопроса. Это какое-то заявление? Что-то что вы этим хотите сказать миру?

\- Какого рода явление? - Заявление. Юноша до этого момента даже и не задумался о подобном.

\- Эм… - она замялась нахмурившись. – Есть люди, которые верят, что ваше стремление к анонимности было особого рода заявлением, создание себя как личности избегающей прессы имеет особый смысл. Они думают, что этим вы пытаетесь сказать, что люди должны интересоваться не спортсменом, а его катанием, и именно на этом стоить свое мнение о нем.

Юри захотелось рассмеяться. То звучало намного лучше, чем его реальная эгоистичная причина. Он отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Нет, ничего такого сложного. Не смотря на то, что подобное  звучит вполне неплохо, на самом деле моя причина намного более эгоистична.

\- Можете поделиться ею с нами?

\- Простите, но нет. Я сейчас не готов открыть что-то настолько личное.

Мало того, это бы полностью уничтожило то, что он пытался преодолеть. Если бы Юри зашел так далеко, чтобы сказать людям, что он носит маску, чтобы избежать собственных неудач. То внимание обращенное на него, станет еще более пристальным и маска окажется бесполезной. Он еще не готов раскрыть миру эту свою тайну.

По лицу женщины проскользнуло разочарование, но она кивнула не став настаивать. Именно то, что Юри понравилось. И с улыбкой, которую журналистка не могла увидеть, он произнес.

\- Но, если я однажды соберусь сделать это, вы будете первой, кто об этом узнает.

Глаза женщины вспыхнули, легкий румянец лег на скулы, и Юри мог вполне отчетливо увидеть мысли проносящиеся сейчас в ее голове. Если годы спустя, когда он будет готов остановиться, оставить свою окутанную тайной карьеру за плечами, он точно так же будет сидеть здесь, в этом кресле напротив нее и отвечать на все вопросы. Возможно, даже согласится на камеру. Величайшее раскрытие тайны его лица всему миру.

Но не сейчас. Это идея, конечно, приведет журналистку в восторг, но одна только мысль о подобном усиливает его тревогу. Возможно, однажды, когда это не будет так пугающе, когда он уйдет в отставку или будет увереннее в себе. Но не раньше. Сейчас подобное просто уничтожит всю его тяжелую работу, годы создания себя, и может стоить ему любви ко льду.

Интервью продолжилось, но на многие заданные вопросы Юри пока не был готов давать ответы. И в конце они дружески пожали руки, прежде чем расстаться.

 

***

 

В год, когда Юри должен был дебютировать во взрослом дивизионе, ему пришлось снять сезон. У них были тренировки, и парень толкал себя так далеко, как только мог, чтобы достичь уровня, который он сам считал достаточным для старшей группы. И это требовало времени. Его дорожки шагов были прекрасны, а кое-что он даже усовершенствовал. Но, не смотря на всю силу даваемую ему маской, над прыжками еще нужно было работать.

Четверные были немного труднее, чем он ожидал. Юри недооценил необходимые точность, скорость, обороты, правильную посадку и даже если приземлялся, то чувствовал, что до идеала еще, ой, как далеко. Да и приземлялся он не всегда. Иногда рука касалась льда, конечно, он при этом быстро выравнивался. И с каждым днем Юри все больше и больше старался показать, что гордится тем, как далеко он зашел.  Однажды, он будет в финале старшего Гран-При, сможет увидеть Виктора и даже может быть поговорить с ним. Но сначала ему предстояло действительно попасть туда.

На самом деле то, что заставило его снять сезон не имело отношения к его практике. Пока он готовился. Кое что пошло действительно не так.

Его тренер возвращался в город. Он навещал свою семью живущую в часе езды и он должен был вернуться рано утром, чтобы у них был целый день на практику. В тот день было холодно и ветрено. Были даже предупреждения об ухудшении погодных условиях. Дороги были влажными и даже, кое-где были обледенелые участки. Гололедица.

Юри ждал на катке, разогреваясь, так как тренер сказал ему это делать, по телефону. Он пришел недавно и хотел быть уверенным, что его мышцы были должным образом растянуты и готовы к долгому и изнурительному тренировочному дню. Парень на мгновение задумался, каким будет этот сезон. Его ждали в старшем дивизионе. Он ощущал давление ожиданий, что он продолжит выступать так же блестяще, как и раньше, но теперь рядом с ним будет много старших фигуристов, у которых был многолетний опыт за плечами. Интересно, каким он будет в сравнении с ними? Возможно, его маска не сработает, и он не сможет соскользнуть в личность Рена Химура. И все же эти мысли не сильно беспокоили его. Маска работает сейчас, и будет работать дальше, юноша верил в это. Да, он будет рядом с людьми, источающими уверенность, теми, кто знал  эти соревнования, как свои пять пальцев, но Юри не видел в этом особой угрозы. Все это не имело значения, потому, что он любил то, что делал. И если провалится, то потеряет репутацию только Рена, не Юри. Никто не знает Юри.

Тренер опаздывал. Он никогда не опаздывал. Возможно, дороги были плохими. Но с проходящим временем Юри все больше, и больше волновался. Юко, также бывшая на катке уверяла его, что все будет хорошо. Но парень не был в этом так уверен. Ветер завывал снаружи, и это выглядело довольно опасным.

Юри пытался дозвониться, но постоянно попадал на голосовую почту. Юко заметила, что тренер может не поднимать трубку, так как сейчас за рулем. Но ведь семья мужчины была всего в часе езды от города, почему бы ему быть все еще за рулем? Возможно, машина не заводилась. Может быть телефон сел. Подруга уверяла, что случиться могло всякое.

Парень согласился с этим, но сценарии, рождающиеся в его разуме, были намного мрачнее, чем у девушки.

К вечеру, тренер так и не появился на практике. Было уже достаточно поздно, когда Юри собрался отправиться домой и позвонить в полицию или, возможно найти номер семьи тренера, чтобы узнать не знают ли они, где мужчина или, что с ним случилось. На улице, перед ледовым Дворцом стоял полицейский. Увидев его офицер спросил, не был ли Юри учеником этого человека и когда парень кивнул, лицо мужчины побледнело. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы сообщить Юри именно то, чего он и боялся.

\- Простите, но Сато-сан был найден несколько часов назад. Его машина видимо попала под особо сильный порыв ветра, и также мы думаем, что там также был участок с влажным покрытием или даже людом. И, не справившись с управлением, он врезался с деревом. Сейчас Сато-сан находится в больнице в критическом состоянии, – полицейский заколебался с жалостью, смотря в глаза Юри. – Думаю, вам стоит пойти и увидеть его, чтобы попрощаться.

Дальше юноша не слушал. Он смотрел в лицо офицера, видел, как двигаются его губы и краем сознания понимал, что ему задают вопросы. Какие, он не был верен. Парень чувствовал, что внешне он остается спокойным, колени не подгибались, руки свободно висели по бокам тела. Слез тоже не было. Но внутри он рассыпался. Его сердце сильно билось в груди, а горло сжалось, не давая выдавить ни звука, и он чувствовал тошноту. Хотелось кричать. Человек, который сделал его всем, чем он был сейчас, тот который принял его странную потребность в ношении маски, сопровождающий его на всех соревнованиях, поддерживал его, помогал ему расти – умирал.

Юри, ощущал себя шатким домом, построенным на хрупких опорах, где каждая из них была кем-то, кого он любил, кем-то, кто помогал ему быть самим собой. Они поддерживали его, как физически, так и морально. Эти люди были для него всем и, Юри желал, чтобы у него было достаточно любви – показать, как много они значат для него. Но только одна опора сломалась, и парень почувствовал, что падает следом.

Юко была рядом, крепко обнимая его. Казалось, что подруга не сильно волновалась, что он не возвращает объятие. Ее лицо зарылось в изгиб его плеча и парень чувствовал как ее слезы впитываются в ее одежду. Девушка едва заметно дрожала.

Не долго думая, Юри вышел из соревнования, без объяснения причины. Он хотел провести время со своим тренером, пока еще мог, чтобы поддержать его и убедиться мужчина точно знает как много он для него значит.

Но каким-то образом правда просочилась в мир.

И уже на следующий день появились статьи, в которых говорилось, что Рен Химура вышел из соревнования потому, что его тренер пострадал тяжелой автомобильной аварии. Кто-то поддерживал его решение добрыми словами, пожеланиями и надеждами что мужчина поправится. Другие критиковали, утверждая, что Рен не должен пропускать столь важное для его карьеры событие.

Юри не читал ни одной статьи. Он убрал телефон подальше, как только увидел новости. Вместо этого он просто выключил его и опустился на стул. Его тренер лежал перед ним на белоснежной кровати подключенный к различным аппаратам, его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась с дыханием, а кислородная маска закрывала часть лица. С обратной стороны кровати, родные мужчины разговаривали с врачом.

Парень наблюдал за лицом спящего человека. После, шестидесяти морщины на люду стали более глубокими. Но сейчас во сне складки у рта разгладились. Кожа его была бледной, и практически прозрачной подчеркивая тяжелое состояние. А дыхание было слабым, и, как бы Юри не притворялся, что с мужчиной все в порядке, было ясно, что это далеко не так.

Юноша приходил каждый день и сидел возле постели просто чтобы узнать как он. Зачастую вместе с семьей тренера. И каждый раз мужчина спал и Юри знал что больше никогда не увидит его бодрствующим.

За дверь послышался шум, парень повернулся на стуле в сторону звуков, дверь слегка приоткрылась а потом с силой захлопнулась, прежде чем кто-либо показался. Снаружи послушались голоса, топот ног, щелчки камеры а потом тишина. Затем врач зашла в палату.

\- С каждым днем они становятся все упорней, - прокомментировала она.

Кацуки почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Это была его вина. Если бы он не был в центре внимания СМИ у тренера и его семьи были бы спокойные дни чтобы увидеть любимых. Вместо этого журналисты собирались за дверями больницы, с надеждой, что в один этих тяжелых Юри забудет про свою маску. То, какими эгоистичными были все эти люди, заставляло Юри чувствовать себя плохо. Некоторые даже приставали к семье с вопросами, не видели они его. Те отвечали отрицательно, конечно больше из любви к дорогому для них человеку, чем к из уважения к юному фигуристу Но парень все равно были им глубоко благодарен.

Некоторые пытались замаскироваться под врачей только чтобы увидеть его. Другие представали в виде обслуживающего персонала или даже пациентов. К счастью их разоблачали раньше чем их планы исполнялись и они могли нанести урон его репутации. И единственное что поддерживало его в эти тяжелые дни, это знание, что однажды он собирался вернуться на соревновательный лед, из уважения к человеку, лежащему на кровати и тому, что он помог создать. И это была единственная причина, по которой Юри не мог позволить СМИ увидеть себя.

Каждый раз, когда ему нужно было покинуть больницу, он сбегал в танцевальную студию Минако, и там выплескивал все свои разочарование и лишнюю энергию, которая теперь не сжигалась катанием. Минако не давила на него, не делая никаких замечаний до одной ночи. Видимо волнение за него стало слишком сильным.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она, когда Юри остывал.

\- Да, у меня все хорошо, - парень глянул на танцовщицу, прежде чем стереть пот со лба.

\- Ты говорил об этом с кем-нибудь? – женщина не выглядела убежденной его ответом.

\- Нет необходимости.

\- Мари сказала, что иногда слышит, как ты плачешь в своей комнате, - прищурилась Минако. – Ты избегаешь родных и плохо питаешься.

Юри вздохнул, конечно, родные заметили. Он пытался улыбаться им насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, зная, что они понимают истинную ее цену. Но он не мог остановиться, не тогда когда на него смотрели с такой заботой. Ему хотелось заверить родителей и сестру что он будет в порядке, зная что так и будет – просто это займет время и сейчас говорить о происходящем было еще слишком больно. И потому юноша предпочитал избегать разговоров до тех пор, пока не поправится, не зная иного пути справиться с происходящим.

\- Ну, мне все равно нужно придерживаться диеты…

\- Это не диета, Юри, это безрассудство. Ты должен есть, а так ты только навредишь себе, если не будешь осторожен.

\- Я осторожен...

\- Нет, ты нет!

Сила ее голоса заставила Юри отступить. Он прижался у стене вздрагивая и смотря на Минако широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. Парень видел как Минако злилась раньше и также он видел ее довольно властной – она была великолепной танцовщицей и самоконтроль и дисциплина, необходимые чтобы подняться на этот уровень были хорошо видны внутри нее. Но Юри еще никогда не видел ее такой, наполненной опаляющей яростью, как будто буря внутри наконец сорвалась с поводка воли.

\- Юри, я уже видела тебя испуганным, - тихо проговорила женщина, видя его реакцию. – Я также видела твою панику. Видела, как ты плачешь, волнуешься и уходишь в себя. Но обычно ты заботишься о себе. А сейчас ты переживаешь свою первую серьезную потерю и не знаешь, как с этим справиться. Поэтому ты и избегаешь всего связанного с происходящим. Кроме того чтобы постоянно навещать своего тренера, и ты совершенно не думаешь о себе в процессе этого. Ты не знаешь как справиться с эмоциями внутри себя и именно поэтому нужно говорить об этом, прежде чем ситуация принесет слишком большой вред.

Парень хотел что-то произнести, отрицать сказанное и утверждать что он в порядке. Но ложь не желала покидать его рта. Он хотел заверить всех, что был в порядке, не хотел заставлять их беспокоиться, потому что чувствовал, что вина была такой большой. Он не хотел такого внимания. Должно быть, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Минако притянула его в крепкие объятия и запустила пальцы в волосы. И впервые Юри почувствовал, как узел в груди ослаб и слезы пролились на плечо женщины. Парень громко рыдал, его тело дрожало от больше не сдерживаемых слез и, если бы Минако не поддерживала его, он бы упал на пол.

Юри чувствовал печаль раньше, он плакал раньше. Он был напуган раньше

Но никогда не раньше не чувствовал себя так.

Впервые он боялся за кого-то другого. Волновался что никогда больше не сможет заговорить с ним, не услышит звук голоса, не увидит его движений, его глаз, не будет больше практики, не увидит как он показывает движения которые Юри должен освоить. Он никогда больше не увидит его за ограждением катка на соревновании и никогда не будет вместе ждать оценок в «Поцелуй и Плач». Больше некому будет показывать как он усовершенствовал свои прыжки, свою гордость когда справлялся с трудным элементом. Он больше ничего не сможет ему показать.

К тому времени как слезы иссякли, у него разболелась голоса и появилось желание проспать не меньше недели. Юри поблагодарил Минако за то что позволила выплакаться на ее плече и женщина неохотно отпустила ученика домой. Парень заверил ее что все будет в порядке и на этот раз он звучал искренней.

Юри всегда после плача чувствовал себя немного легче. Как будто вместе со слезами выходили эмоции накапливающиеся внутри. Войдя в дом он снял обувь и увидел мать привлеченную звуком открывшейся двери и ждущую его у порога. Она одарила его легкой понимающей улыбкой.

\- Мы только что сели ужинать, не хочешь присоединиться?

Сначала Юри хотел привычно отказаться, но потом увидел отблеск надежды в ее глазах и его живот издал голодное урчание в ожидании пищи.

\- да, я бы с удовольствием, - пробормотал парень и не смог удержать ответную улыбку когда мама широко улыбнулась ему.

Другие столпы его жизни все еще стоят, подумалось Юри и он будет в порядке, просто нужно немного подождать.

 

***

 

А через полгода пришло время вделать выбор.

Семья, Юри и Юко стояли возле постели, пока врач что-то говорила, но ее никто не слушал. Воздух в палате был тяжелым от напряжения. Кто-то всхлипывал. И когда врач повернула переключатель они все увидели, как мужчина лежащий перед ними сделал последний вздох и его грудь замерла.

 

***

 

Юри долго думал что делать дальше. Ни тренера, ни наставника, никто кроме него самого и он задавался вопросом, не отказаться ли вообще от катания. Парень потерял часть своей любви ко льду, это было обжигающее напоминание, горько-сладкое, о том что ушло. Юноша свернулся на кровати, прижимая Викчана к груди. Шторы на окне были закрыты, в доме уже погасли все огни, и тьма опустилась на него.

СМИ все еще преследовали его. После смерти тренера он снова был на острие интереса, и реакция общества была смешанной. Некоторые люди выражали свои соболезнования молодому фигуристу, а другие лишь сомневались в его возвращении. И с каждым таким прочитанным словом парень злился все больше и больше, потому что только это их и заботило. Почему они не могли грустить о ком-то, кто трагически погиб, потеряв контроль всего на мгновение? Почему они не видели его вне соревновательного катания? Почему не могла подумать о семье потерявшей любимого человека и, о том через что им пришлось пройти?

Стук в дверь прервал кружащиеся мысли.

\- Юри, тут кое-кто прибыл увидеться с тобой

\- Кто там, мари? – парень поднял голову от Викчана в чей мех он зарылся лицом.

\- не знаю. Он говорит, что пришел поговорить с тобой по поводу тренировок.

Младший Кацуки вздрогнул, он не мог не чувствовать себя заинтригованным. Раньше уже было несколько раз, когда Сато-сан, хотел поговорить о тренерстве. По слова мужчины он старел и не был уверен сколько еще сможет следовать за Юри из страну в страну или еще быть в состоянии помогать с практикой. Понятно было что пожилой тренер не мог оставаться с ним всю его карьеру. И незадолго до аварии он сказал своему ученику, что разрабатывает своего рода План Б, и связался со своим близким другом, который сможет тренировать Юри. Но еще ничего не было точно решено или обсуждено, поэтому он выкинул это из головы.

\- Иду, - ответил парень.

Он привел себя в порядок, переодевшись из пижамы, в приличную одежду и вышел из своей затемненной комнаты. Мари, стоящая за дверью нежно улыбнулась брату не выпуская сигареты из уголка губ.

\- Как он выглядел? – спросил Юри.

\- Большой, хорошо одетый, острые черты лица и чертовски классный подбородок, - усмехнулась Мари. Юри не мог не усмехнуться в ответ.

\- А что на счет тренерства, что он сказал? – описание Мари никого ему не напомнило.

\- Немного, - сестра пожала плечами. – Я делаю вид что не понимаю о чем они говорят в большей части случаев. Но этот сказал, что знал твоего тренера, был его другом.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Юри.

Разговаривая они дошли до обеденного зала для посетителей В это время года в рёкане почти не было гостей и в большой пространстве зала за одним из низких столиков сидела одинокая фигура. На мужчине был фиолетовый костюм, а его длинные темно-каштановые волосы были стянуты в тугой хвост на затылке. Когда гость повернулся взгляд парня упал на его подбородок. Комментарий Мари снова и снова звучал в его голове.

\- Привет, Юри, прими мои соболезнования о твоей потере, - мужчина встал и протянул руку, в приветствии. Юри пожал ладонь, мгновенно переключая на английский.

\- И вы тоже. Я слышал, вы были хорошими друзьями, - он сел напротив мужчины и понял, что не в состоянии встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Да, были. Как ты справляешься?

\- Как получается, - юноша пожал плечами и желая отойти от болезненной темя спросил, - чем я могу вам помочь, мистер?

\- Просто, Селестино, - мужчина улыбнулся, - мы часто говорили о тебе.

Юри, поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, чувствуя, как дрожь прокатывается вдоль позвоночника. Сперва, он не понимал, что спрашивать, сотни вопросов возникали в его разуме, но не один не покинул его рта.

\- Это значит..? – все, что он смог выдавить.

\- Чувствуя страх исходящий от молодого человека, сидящего перед ним, Селестино постарался быть как можно более осторожным в его дальнейших словах.

\- Да, я знаю, кто ты. Но не волнуйся, - он поспешил уверить парня, - я никому не скажу. Твой тренер сказал мне из добрых побуждений, в надежде, что однажды, когда он отойдет от дел я приму тебя к себе и продолжу тренировать, и именно поэтому мне нужно было узнать кто ты.

Юри вздрогнул, сплетая пальцы под столом.

\- А что еще он сказал?

Ничего сверх этого. Он сказал, что если я хочу узнать больше, мне нужно спрашивать тебя лично.

Страх клубящийся в груди парня немного развелся.

\- О, - это все что выскользнуло из его рта.

\- Но я не буду ничего спрашивать, если тебе это будет неприятно.

\- Простите, - прошептал юноша.

В ответ Селестино только широко улыбнулся, и это вселило в Юри надежду. Что-то было в этом человеке, такое теплое, вызывающее доверие к нему.

\- тебе не нужно извиняться. Я могу обещать, что в независимости от того что ты решишь, я никому ничего не скажу.

\- Спасибо… это все о чем я прошу.

\- Не торопись с решением. Тебе не нужно возвращаться, пока ты не будешь готов, даже если это займет много времени.

И тут Юри понял что улыбается, широко и искренне, и неожиданно для себя понял что вес до этого лежавший на плечах наконец-то уменьшился. Он понял, что этот человек уже нравится ему, и на подсознательном уровне знал, он уже получил свой ответ. Но не сейчас, он пока еще не был готов.

 

***

 

Только когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать, он решил что все, пора возвращаться. Он был готов, и его любовь к спорту вернулась в десятикратном размере, как и желание наконец-то дебютировать в старшем дивизионе. С Селестино, за его спиной, он объявил об этом миру.

И мир взорвался.

СМИ притихшие от его временного бездействия, снова разразились статьями следующими одна за одной. Интервью с другими фигуристами, его фотографии – или точнее Рена – заполонили социальные сети, тысячами и тысячами репостов. Его имя было повсюду в новостях как и видео с его прошлыми достижениями. Долгое время казалось, что это единственное о чем говорил весь мир. Раньше, он прославился из-за своей маски, но теперь он, казалось, превратился в самую настоящую легенду. Как будто его отсутствие заставило эту тайну обрасти новыми секретами, сделав ее еще более захватывающей. Его возвращения ждали все.

Юри тренировался в Детройте, США, вместе с Селестино, переехав туда на свой девятнадцатый день рождения, чтобы начать тренировки и подготовиться к предстоящему сезону. Он старался еще сильнее чем раньше, потому что теперь у него было что доказывать. Теперь у него был кто-то, кроме него самого, чтобы гордиться его работой. В за это время и под присмотром своего нового тренера он расцвел, став силой с которой придется считаться. Юри с нетерпением ожидал своего первого выступления. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы удивить мир, тем кем он стал.

«Пусть все они увидят, чем я занимаюсь» - думалось ему. Пусть все увидят, что сделал мой предыдущий наставник, что он начал, его наследие. Юри хотел показать миру что память об этом человеке будет жить вечно. Это будет его первый сезон после его смерти и парень хотел посвятить его своему погибшему тренеру. Его семья будет смотреть, и он хотел заставить их гордиться тем, что сделал их любимый. Они оба посвятили бесчисленное количество времени чему-то что посчитали достойным стать основным стремлением в жизни. И Юри хотел, чтобы они все увидели, как удивителен был из любимый человек.

Теперь это касалось не только его самого.


End file.
